In general, an ECU detects a battery voltage through a power line for measuring battery voltage and corrects various vehicle control factors by using the detected battery voltage. The power line for measuring battery voltage connects the rear end of a main relay and ECU.
However, although battery power is normally provided to each actuator via the main relay, if the battery voltage is detected as being zero due to an improper connection of the power line for measuring battery voltage, various vehicle control factors are incorrectly adjusted based on the erroneously detected battery voltage, resulting in the potentially unsafe control of the vehicle.
Vehicle control factors that are corrected according to the battery voltage may include an ignition dwell time, injection dead time, cooling fan, idle speed, purge control and the like.
If such vehicle control factors are improperly adjusted as a result of an erroneously detected battery voltage, notable problems may occur. Thus, by such improper adjustment resulting from an incorrectly detected battery voltage, an excessive dwell time can be applied at an ignition coil, thus severely affecting the durability of the ignition coil and potentially generating a fire. Further, inappropriate adjustment of the injection dead time can require more fuel, thus decreasing the fuel economy of the vehicle and erroneously illuminating the engine check lamp. Additionally, increased operation of the cooling fan can generate an electric discharge, and the increase in the idle speed can reduce fuel economy.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.